


He Will Like It:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Boys In Love, Dinner, Engagement, Family, Friendship, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Lunch, M/M, Male Slash, Plan/Planning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Surprises, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Adam meets to show Danny the ring, that he is gonna propose with for Steve's Birthday Dinner, that he planned just for the two of them, What does the blond think?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	He Will Like It:

*Summary: Adam meets to show Danny the ring, that he is gonna propose with for Steve's Birthday Dinner, that he planned just for the two of them, What does the blond think?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Adam Noshimuri was beaming, when he picked up the engagement ring that he had custom made for Commander Steve McGarrett, His lover, & love of his life. He wanted to do this right, & he went to a jeweler that he knows, & trusts. The Business Executive was pleased with the results, & couldn't wait to show it off to his good friend, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, who was coming to meet him for lunch, & to spend some time together.

 

When Adam mentioned that he was in the mood for Italian, but the island didn't have that many great choices, So the blond invited him over to his house, so they can have their lunch break together, "Okay, Spill it, Let me see the ring", The Loudmouth Detective said in a commanding tone, as he made the "give me" gesture", Adam smiled, & handed over the ring box, & watched the blond gasped at the sight of it. "Adam, This is gorgeous, He **_will_** love it for sure",  & he handed it over to him, Adam closes it, & puts it back in his pocket.

 

"Good, I wanted to do something that reflected his style, & taste, Thanks for your input, Danny", The Blond smiled, & said, "Seems that we know each other longer, Call me "Danno", You earned it, You keep my best friend happy". "Okay, Thanks, Danno", & they went on with their lunch, The Handsome Asian told Danny about the plans for his lover's birthday.

 

As they were cleaning up, & locking everything up, before they leave to go back to their respected vehicles, & jobs. "I promise that me, & the team are not gonna spill the beans about the plans & surprise that you have for Steve's birthday, You can trust us, Okay ?", "Thanks, Buddy", They hugged, & put the alarm on, as they headed out, & they went back to their work, so they can finish out the day.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
